


Still of the Night

by YetHereWeAre



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Different House, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in five days and you can tell, Like really stupid, M/M, Monster Hannibal Lecter, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Neo-Paganism, Ravenstag, Sam Winchester Dies, Sam Winchester in Heaven, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, dean winchester is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetHereWeAre/pseuds/YetHereWeAre
Summary: After some staggering evidence was left behind at a Chesapeake ripper murder, Dean and Sam go to investigate, but they aren't the only hunters out there.Or Sam and Dean find out the true identity of the ripper and Hannibal is not a happy man
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for any and all ooc-ness this is all I've been working on for a while
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged

It was the middle of winter and Yule seemed to be just around the corner. Snow was lightly falling outside. In the still of the night, Hannibal and Will were cuddled up together on the settee in front of the fireplace with Winston, Buster and Max all spread about the carpet. A fuzzy black throw wrapped around them snuggly. One glass of high-priced wine and one cup of cold coffee long forgotten on the side table. They sat in comfortable silence, content to just sit and think while watching the fire crackle.

It was a Friday night and the both of them knew they would be called into a murder scene during the early hours of the morning, but neither of them felt the need to head to bed. Minutes passed without either man noticing, seemingly lost in thought. It wasn't until Will attempted to stifle a yawn that Hannibal was brought back to the moment. As much as he thought Will would argue that he wasn't actually tired and didn't need to go to bed, the older man knew it was only a matter of time before he was lost to sleep.

Not wanting Will to fall asleep on the settee and risk the soreness that undoubtedly would come later, Hannibal ultimately decided that carrying him would be the best course of action. Hannibal worked carefully on getting up without disturbing his lover too much, delicately removing Will's arms from around his waist and slowly twisting to put his own arms underneath Will.

"What're you doing?" Will's voice laced with fatigue as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Hannibal smiled fondly at the sight as he said, "taking you back to the bedroom to rest properly."

Will mumbled out something Hannibal couldn't quite hear in response, however, he guessed it had to do something with how he wasn't actually tired and was fine to stay up. Hannibal quickly put out the fire before getting back to Will. Hannibal had paid his mumbling no mind as he kneeled down to place an arm around Will's back and underneath his legs.

As soon as Will was tucked safely against Hannibal's chest bridal style, the throw blanket clung loosely to his frame, he gave up all forms of protest and let his husband carry him to their room. Hannibal carefully stepped around the sleeping dogs, making mental note to deal with their drinks in the morning. Besides Hannibal's light footsteps on the hardwood floor, the house was eerily quiet and the hallways frighteningly dark. Hannibal was not afraid, having seen much worse than the dark in his lifetime. It is possible for someone to be hidden away, lurking in the shadows and just waiting for the opportune time to strike, but Hannibal knew the house like the back of Will's hand and it wouldn't be hard to find the anomaly so he didn't worry.

Abigail was still in her room, where he hoped for her to be sleeping, but goodness knows how late teens stay up once they get the chance. If she was indeed still up Hannibal just hoped that them being called to a crime scene in the morning wouldn't wake her. Perhaps he could make some breakfast for her and leave it in the fridge or even the oven for when she wakes up.

Hannibal lightly pushed his way into the bedroom; he used his elbow to turn on the dim overhead lights. As Will's head hit the pillow he was asleep between one breath and the next. Hannibal pulled the sheet up to Will's chest before stripping down to put on his soft silk pajamas. He padded to the ensuite to brush his teeth then took his place on the right side of the bed. Will pulled to his side, subconsciously seeking warmth. Deciding to not read Hannibal snuggled right back up to his husband in turn and headed off to sleep.

A sharp ringing noise coming from the left side of the bed woke both men up. Although they knew this to happen neither were happy about it. Will tried desperately to curl up closer to Hannibal with no such luck, they were already as close together as they could get. Hannibal let out a soft sigh as he shifted around to grab the phone. Will groaned from the movement and lifted his head to peek at what was going on.

"Jack what a surprise." Hannibal said with a small smile, "yes, of course. we'll be there in thirty minutes." Hannibal gave Jack no time to argue and hung up. He set the phone back down on the nightstand before carding his hand through Will's hair, careful to avoid any tangles. "Another ripper case."

Will smiled softly bringing himself up to press a kiss to Hannibal's mouth. He was pulling away to start getting ready until Hannibal pulled him back for another. It lasted a little bit longer but was no less sweet and loving. Once they finally broke apart they were both wearing smiles and looking at each other as if they were still as much in love as they were on their wedding night, which to be clear they definitely were.

Will begrudgingly rolled off of Hannibal to let him get ready for the day. Hannibal got up and made his way towards his closet. The multitude of different patterned suits stared back at him questioningly. While Hannibal perused through the suits he could hear the muffled sound of the shower starting. Finally, he decided on a gray plaid three-piece with a paisley tie and matching handkerchief. Leaving the waistcoat and jacket off Hannibal left to go make breakfast for his family.

Hannibal set about the kitchen to make a simple liver omelettte. It wasn't anything complicated and would give them enough time to get to the crime scene within their limited thirty minutes. Within eight minutes the omelettes were finished and plated. As Hannibal set the table Will was stepping into the room.

"Good morning," Will punctuated with a small yawn.

"Good morning, Will," said Hannibal as Will came up from behind and snaked his arms around Hannibal's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Hannibal could feel the coldness of Will's still wet hair on the side of his head. "I have made us liver omelettes, I wasn't sure if Abigail was up yet and didn't want to risk waking her up if she wasn't so I left her portion in the kitchen."

Will let out a small laugh, "thank you, it looks delicious." Will detached himself from Hannibal and moved around to take his seat across from the man. They ate in a comfortable silence, the dogs begging at Hannibal's feet was the only sound and Will couldn't help but roll his eyes at it. Hannibal might try to deny it, but he had quite the soft spot for the dogs.

Once they had finished, Hannibal made sure to put Abigail's serving in the fridge with a note reminding her to eat it. Not a minute later and they were out the door heading to the crime scene.

The body was on the deck in the back of the house and sat in a short golden chair with a curved back. The body had long wavy brown hair that was parted in the middle and rested behind the arms which were raised above the head, the right held a small glass that looked to be red wine and the left a long wand, both held up with fishing line attached to the lattice above. Purple flowers surround the feet at the ground. A blue translucent toga was elegantly draped around the body creating well-placed curves and dips. Behind stood a large circular mirror that barely reached the edge of the hands, it was cracked in various places the largest of which was directly behind the head making it look like a crown of distortion.

"The victim is a 48-year-old male named Max Fritz. He has two children, both in their teens, and a wife who was the one that found him. We found some sort of deer tracks which normally would not be worth mentioning but we also found velvet on the body." Beverly explained once Will and Hannibal stepped up to examine the body themselves.

Hannibal pretended to think for a second before saying, "lycanthropy, where the person believes themselves to be an animal."

Jack came back in before Beverly could respond and Will spoke up, "This was a crime of passion, the ripper was upset, maybe even livid. He said something the ripper couldn't forgive him for. Did you already talk to the wife and kids?"

"So you think the ripper got so angry he got messy and left behind evidence?" Jack questioned, ignoring Will's previous question.

Will shrugged, "It's possible, he is human. Jack, he was bound to make a mistake at some point. What organs were taken?"

This time Beverly decided to answer before Jack could, "The liver was taken along with the heart, but unlike the liver, the heart was found buried behind a pile of stones on the side of the house. The kids were over at a friend's house and haven't been questioned yet, the wife is out front and should have already taken a statement."

Jack sighed and turned to look at Hannibal as he said, "Alright, what does this look like to you?"

Hannibal easily fought back the urge to smile, more than happy to tell his visions to whoever would listen. "Circe Offering the Cup to Ulysses by John William Waterhouse is a fairly popular painting that was inspired by Homer's Odyssey. In it, Circe offers Ulysses a potion that would turn him into a pig. She thinks herself a queen and to be above others, but when the potion doesn't work and the tides are turned she begs for her life. The mirror in the back is not broken in the painting, however, the Greeks believed a broken reflection to symbolize a damaged soul."

Hannibal could hear Will murmur out a "heart of stone." although no one else seemed to hear and if they did Hannibal couldn't tell.

Jack seemed to think about something for a few seconds before saying, "I need an updated profile by tonight."

Will sighed and brought up a hand to his forehead. A habit that Hannibal didn't appreciate, Will would only do it when the beginning of a headache was forming. If Hannibal could kill Jack he would, but it was too big of a risk and Hannibal wouldn't recklessly put his family in danger like that.

"We already know everything we can about the ripper, there was hardly any new information we got from this case. We need to talk to the family and get more information that may not be visible, like insight to why he died."

"And you can be sure that the family will be interviewed as soon as we can, but I need to know what you think about all of this, what you saw." Jack was beginning to sound irritated. Hannibal knew Jack was somewhat obsessed with the ripper and would hold any cases that could even have a percentage of possibility that it was related to the ripper higher up in the list of importance. He didn't seem to care who he used or how hard he used them as long as the ripper was caught.

Deciding to save his husband from Jack's wrath, Hannibal stepped up to move the attention onto himself instead. "This may be a bad time to bring this up, but I feel as though I should. Max was previously a patient of mine, I gave him a referral about three weeks ago."

Jack seemed to perk up at this as if he just found out the secrets of the universe. "Did he say anything about the ripper or something that could be of use to us?"

"Sorry Jack, doctor-patient confidentiality still exists after the patient dies." Hannibal tried to sound as sincere as he could. Max really hadn't known anything about the Chesapeake ripper other than what was on the news. He had liked the man well enough at first, he sure did make a lovely Circe however, quite the improvement if Hannibal had a say (although Will thought the same).

"Fine, just do what you have to and make sure the report's on my desk by the end of the day," Jack said with finality as he turned to walk back to his car.

"I'm sure there's not much more you can get from this scene than you have already so feel free to go home and rest or whatever. I'll call you once we've run all the tests and have more information," Beverly said with a smile as she moved a few steps closer. Hannibal was quite fond of Beverly, not as much as Will but she was still a delight to have in his life. She and Will got along remarkably which instantly put her in a place of respect.

Will instantly relaxed and looked between Hannibal and Beverly with affection and gratitude, "thank you Bev, I hope you call soon for something other than work. We'd love to have you over for dinner sometime." Will had advanced on Hannibal's side to place an arm on the small of his back.

"Of course, it would be an honor Miss Katz." Hannibal didn't try to hide the glimmer of happiness reflecting in his eyes. Making dinner for anyone outside of their family was always a special occasion.

Beverly made the promise to call soon and they fell into easy conversation. Will was not one for small talk but seemed to make exceptions for the people closest to him, if nothing but to please them. They talked about simple things like what they had for breakfast, to plans for Yule and Christmas. It was always easy to talk with Beverly and about 15 minutes later they were on their way back home. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and working on an acceptable update to the profile to turn in at the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean strode into the library clad in a grey robe tied around his waist with a beer in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other. Albeit Dean was just getting out of bed and eating breakfast, it was already close to the middle of the day. Sam was sitting at the middle table, tapping away rigorously at the computer resting in front of him with a few books open to various pages encroaching in his space. He didn’t seem to notice as Dean sat down at the table across from him.

“Ya find anything yet?” Dean asked around a bite of pancakes.

Sam finally looked up. “uh, yeah actually,” Sam turned the computer around to face Dean. The tab was open to a story on tattlecrime, big bold red words read out ‘CHESAPEAKE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN’ the picture of a dead body sitting on a chair in front of a mirror with the hands held up high attached below.

Dean swallowed before saying, “what about it?” He brought the beer up to his lips to take a sip.

“So get this, normally I wouldn’t think of this as anything other than the ordinary serial killer, but I looked into it more and found out that they found not only stag footprints leading up to the body but also velvet on the body. Now stags aren’t found in Baltimore and definitely not in the suburbs. They only kill when provoked not to mention this doesn’t look like a stag kill, a human definitely helped. So I looked more into stags and found this,” Sam pulled one of the open books towards him and continued with fascination. Dean could see a sketch of a black stag with what looked like feathers around its neck, “They're called ravenstags and they are able to change into their monster and human forms or even a mix of the two at will. They originally come from pagan mythology and are said to be the partner of death, often helping souls cross over to the other side. If this is a ripper kill then I have reason to believe that the ripper is actually a ravenstag.”

“That’s a hell of a stretch don’t you think?” Dean stared at his brother in half-hearted disbelief.

Sam shrugged, “I really don’t think so, either way, we haven’t had a case in almost a week and this is the best we’ve got at the moment. The least we could do is go check it out, if it’s not a ravenstag or maybe even something else we can look for something else.”

Dean set down his beer giving Sam his full attention, “I don't know Sammy, that’d be a long drive for something we’re not even sure about.”

“Listen I think this is a pretty big case. If you don’t want to go then that's fine, but with or without you I am going to look into it,” Sam said seriously.

Dean was pretty taken by this. Sam was right, they hadn’t had a case in nearly a week and he was starting to feel restless. As much as he didn’t want to drive for almost a day straight he knew he couldn’t let Sam go by himself. Dean could always call Cas and have him tag along, but the angel was off doing god knows what and Dean didn’t want to take him away from whatever he was doing if it was important, just for a case that they could do themselves. Sure Dean didn’t know jack shit about anything called a ravenstag, but they’d taken on goddamn leviathans and angels before, a ravenstag couldn’t be that bad.

Deciding that it would be better to just go with Sam and do the case, Dean agreed. They’d been to Baltimore before but maybe this time they could stay longer and enjoy the sights. It would be nice to get out of the bunker again. They decided to head out tomorrow morning and left it at that.

Tomorrow morning came faster than Dean expected. He let out a groan at the sound of his alarm reminding him it was 6 am and that they had a full day of driving ahead of them. He rolled over to turn off his alarm and stayed laying in bed for a few more minutes. Finally, he got out of bed to change albeit a bit groggy. Randomly pulling out a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a red plaid button-up and boxers, Dean thought it would be good enough and put them on before going to grab breakfast.

Sam was already sitting down at the table eating out of a bowl filled with rabbit food while scrolling through something on his tablet. Dean ambled towards the fridge for something he could eat. The fridge was stocked with different varieties of meat and greens, despite how many greens were in the fridge, Dean barely paid them any mind and he instantly reached out for the bacon.

Reaching into one of the cabinets beside the stove, Dean pulled out a pan before turning the stove on. It wasn’t until the bacon was popping that Sam finally looked up and seemingly looked at him with nothing but disappointment.

“What?” Dean asked as if he wasn’t sure why Sam would be upset with him, “What?”

“You know how bad that stuff is for you right?” Sam questioned.

“No way in hell am I eating your dead plants. It’s a full day driving just to get to Baltimore and I need to keep my energy up.” Dean mocked, offended.

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lost cause, “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when you get a heart attack and die.”

They both poked at each other a bit more until the bacon was done and Dean took his spot at the table. From there he could finally see what Sam was looking at on the tablet. It seemed to be more articles from the same site as yesterday, the big red words jumped at him even though it was hard to read upside down. Seemed to just be more about the Chesapeake Ripper and their killings. Dean was still on the fence about it being an actual monster and not just some human playing god, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t itching to get out and do something.

After they got done eating they both packed bags with a few changes of clothes and multiple different weapons. Apparently, ravenstag had no known special weapon weakness so that would ultimately make their job harder, but he doubted it would be hard to find out what it was. Every monster has some weakness of some kind, if not they would surely be much more popular. It was only a matter of finding out what it was.

With everything safely packed away into the Impala, Dean and Sam shot off onto the road blaring classic rock. The drive itself was pretty uneventful, sure they stopped sometimes for food and bathroom breaks but nothing was particularly noteworthy. It mostly consisted of Dean singing along to whatever rock song was playing while Sam kept his attention focused on his tablet in hand, speaking up a few times to converse about more of the ripper’s kills or just something they should focus on once they got there.

The day ended with both of them passed out in their beds at a small motel outside the city, the TV still on one of the random drama channels and the empty takeout containers littered on the table. Even if all they did was drive, it was still a very long day and they needed to get some good sleep in if they were to go hunting tomorrow. You could never be sure what the day would bring with monsters about, so every second counted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal Lecter was currently sitting at his office desk looking over his notes from the previous session and adding or changing things to flow better. Will was standing by the windows looking out into the world below. Mostly simple black, red and white cars drove past but Will would sometimes see the occasional yellow or blue. Snow was starting to stick to the ground and not a lot of people were out walking so it wasn’t the best day for people watching. Will was about to walk away when an old Chevy Impala turned down the street. Will wasn’t necessarily a car person, but he could respect when he saw a good one.

The car was kept in what Will believed to be pristine condition. The wheels looked very recent if not just a few weeks ago, the windows didn’t have a crack or smudge to be seen apart from the snow and the body was almost as shiny as a mirror. It was definitely taken care of by someone who knew their stuff, they did it all themselves of course. Unless you were filthy rich you most likely wouldn’t let anyone else near that car. Must have been in the family before they got it, only people who got them passed down or were rich had those kinds of cars and even with most rich people being known for their cleanliness they would never have a car like that kept in that condition.

Will was more than a little surprised when the car ended up turning into the office parking lot. Knowing that all the scheduled sessions were over for the day he asked, “Are you expecting anyone?”

Hannibal ceased his writing and stood up to make his way to the window, “Not that I am aware of. I have no more patients for the day.” Will could tell Hannibal was about to say something else, maybe about Jack, until he looked out the window for himself and saw the car. Hannibal hummed in approval for the extra car in the parking lot. Will briefly wondered if what he saw in the car was different from his own observations.

They both watched as two men got out of the car, Will instantly ID’d them as brothers. One of which was taller and had longer hair, about down to his shoulders, he had on a long brown trench coat which blocked most of his build from view but Will guessed him to be a runner. The other one was shorter with short spiky hair, and he was wearing a similar trench coat in black. From what Will could tell, they were both quite fit and might be a challenge to take down, should the need arise they would have to separate them for a fairer fight. Will made sure to tell Hannibal as much incase they actually had to do it, and soon.

A few short minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Hannibal went to get it as Will stayed by the window. He was still quite antsy around new people, more so people who could put his family in harm's way. From where he was he could just barely make out the first of the pair.

“Hannibal Lecter?” Will guessed that to be the shorter one asking.

“Yes, what is this about?” Hannibal answered, not seeming surprised at all. In fact, Will doubted the two brothers could see hardly any emotion on his face at the moment. When one is facing danger it is key to show no weakness.

“I’m agent Tandy and this is my partner Lynee, we’d like to ask you a few questions regarding a former patient of yours.” At this Will and Hannibal, both shared a look that seemed to be saying ‘are they serious?’

“Of course, please do come in,” Hannibal opened the door wider and turned around to walk back towards his desk, “May I ask what this is about?”

The “agents” looked around the office, curious and impressed. It took them a few seconds before their gazes landed on Will. Without having to form any eye contact Will could tell they were confused about what he was doing there. For now, he decided to just let Hannibal take the reins and didn’t even look in their direction.

“Tandy” sat down in one of the chairs, the one Hannibal normally sat in, while “Lynee” continued to explore the room. Will glanced up to look at how his husband was fairing with all of this, despite his perfectly calm facade Will could tell he wasn’t pleased with the man sitting in the chair he usually used, not like there was much he could actually do about it.

Now that Will could see the men better he could tell they were wearing suits, the kind you would rent from a men's clothing store for 100 dollars. Will had no problem with it, he’d probably wear the same if Hannibal would let him. The one sitting down had a red and white striped tie, perfect for this time of year, the other had a blue tie with small white stripes. As he guessed, they were both evidently strong, some type of physically demanding job.

“Are you aware that your previous patient, Max Fritz, was recently murder?” “Lynee” asked as he ran a finger over a few book spines.

“Yes, I had seen so online. Such a shame really.” Hannibal easily put a small bit of sorrow in his voice. If Will was a lesser man, he might believe it.

“Yeah, we’ve just got some routine questions for anyone who may know something. Did Max ever mention anything weird or unusual?” “Tandy” asked as he pulled out a notepad. Will watched as “Lynee” crossed the room to his side. He really hoped neither of them would try to talk to him alone.

Will could hear Hannibal respond, “Weird or unusual are often all my patients talk about.” as he moved his gaze to stare at the man's tie in front of him.

He extended his hand in preparation for a handshake as he said, “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name Mr-”

Will held his hands together behind his back, slightly fidgeting. “Will Graham.”

The other man quietly brought his hand back down, a little embarrassed, but not willing to stop his questioning. “Did you know anything about Max Fritz?”

“Not much, I met him a few times.” Which was ultimately true, most of what he knew about the guy was what Hannibal told him.

“The few times you met with him, did he mention anything out of the ordinary?”

Will let out a little chuckle, “I didn’t really spend a whole lot of time talking to him for him to get to anything weird although he could be a bit rude at times.”

“You don’t seem worried about his passing?” “Lynee” asked as if he already knew everything Will had done.

“You must excuse me, I didn’t really know the man. What happened to him was horrible. I get that, but the ripper has been doing that to a bunch of people for probably decades and will continue for decades to come. Not much we can do about it.” Will punctuated with a shrug. Disregarding the fact that he was in love with said killer, his thought process would be the same. Even without them misleading the real FBI they were nowhere near catching him.

With that Will risked a glance towards the man's eyes. He could see pain and happiness coexisting in a somewhat steady dance, they were always on the move and fought a lot to get what they have today. He was excited but also wary to be here, the thrill of the hunt. A small amount of darkness reflected back just out of reach. Will excused himself and sauntered off to Hannibal’s side at the desk.

“I am grateful for your help, but I am obligated to follow doctor-patient confidentiality. I would be more than happy to help in any other way I can.” As much as Hannibal talked about doctor-patient confidentiality you would think that it would also apply to his family and oh boy would you be wrong.

Both men visibly deflated at this, clearly having expected to have gotten more out of this trip. Hannibal stood up and hooked an arm around Will’s waist, “I trust you two can show yourselves out.” The men agreed and calmly walked towards the door. Will saw “Lynee’s” eyes catch on the small black statue of a stag at the entrance. That made his demeanor change, he grew more confident and the air around him vibrated with a sense of victory. Will was sure Hannibal would be able to smell it.

Then Will finally understood, of course, why else would two grown men fake being FBI agents to cover a murder of an already heavily investigated serial killer cannibal. He let out a sigh and leaned into Hannibal’s embrace absently fidgeting with the silver band around his ring finger, “I told you you were being reckless.”

“Do not worry, darling. We’ll take care of them.” Hannibal pulled him in closer making them flush to one another and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You better be right or I swear I’ll make you sleep outside.”


	4. Chapter 4

The diner was as fancy as it could be for its age. Multiple reds and blues were in the chairs and on the walls, stainless steel everywhere. The four people in different colored flannels and black shirts sat at the bar were the only ones there besides Sam and Dean, who sat in a booth at the far corner. To no one's surprise, Dean had a double cheeseburger with a side of fries and a soda while Sam ate a salad with water. Contrary to what some people would believe Sam was not a vegetarian or even a vegan. As long as the meat wasn’t from some greasy fast food place or full of fat, he could eat and enjoy it.

The pictures from the most recent ripper kill along with a few select others were laid out on the table around them. There were the usual connections between each kill to link them to the same serial killer but they needed to find something to link them to the same monster. Maybe a stray black feather or more stag prints.

“You know he could just like the way it looked right?” Dean said after a sip from his soda.

“I know, but everything just points to him. Not only did he know the recent victim but he knew a handful of the others too, he was a doctor, the stag statue and overall he just seemed off.” Sam was rifling through the multiple pictures on the table, pulling out ones that Dr. Lecter had known. It wasn’t hard to find out that information, a quick stop at the local police department letting him distract the officers as Dean looked through a few files.

Sam knew that not entirely everything pointed to the doctor, but it wasn’t pointing to anyone else either. The victim’s family hadn’t even liked him, apparently, he wasn’t that good of a father and would often be gone for days at a time. Hannibal was the best lead they had, they just couldn’t let it get away. Not knowing this monster's weakness was also a huge disadvantage, they would somehow have to either get him to change forms or find out what exactly his weakness was which could easily take weeks. It's not as if they didn’t have the time to waste, but it would soon get tedious.

“I know what you mean, I felt it too, but we can’t just go off of that alone. If he ended up to just be an innocent man I don’t know if I could take it, we have to know for sure for sure before we do anything.” So they both agreed Dr. Lecter was their prime suspect, the only problem was proving it. They would have to catch him in the act somehow which would definitely prove to be a challenge.

They were both deep into their own thoughts, Sam hoped Dean was thinking about how to get the ravenstag instead of something relating to his horrible food choices or even worse porn choices, that neither noticed a young girl come up to their table until she spoke. “The Chesapeake ripper huh?”

Sam suddenly turned his head to look at who had spoken, out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean working to swallow a bite of burger he had just taken before he would say anything. The girl had long brown hair reaching just past her shoulders, a scarf with a rainbow of colors wrapped neatly around her neck. A brown leather jacket hung unbuttoned, allowing the grey knit sweater underneath to show, light blue jeans and brown hiking boots completed the outfit.

“Yeah, you know anything about him?” Dean finally asked.

The girl let out a small laugh, “Other than what's in the news? No, I don't. If you don't mind me asking, why are you two looking into him?”

Sam wasn’t sure if her choice of pronouns was merely because of Dean’s use of them as well or if she really thought that. Deciding to continue with the agent facade from earlier Sam spoke up, “Oh well, we work for the FBI and were just revisiting the cases to see if we overlooked anything.” The girl raised an eyebrow at him in question as Dean shot him a look as if worried Sam would scare off the girl.

“I can see why you would want to do that with the new evidence coming in from the most recent murder.” The girl leaned over to get a better look at some of the pictures, “I hear lycanthropy is a rare mental disorder that must narrow down your searches tenfold.” Something about how the girl talked and held herself reminded Sam of Dr. Lecter, but he wouldn’t let himself make the connection. That would be too much of a coincidence.

Sam had momentarily read about that disorder before. Of course, that wasn’t what this case was, but it would be easy for regular people to think so. He could tell Dean was confused as to what that was, if he had never learned about it in the first place or just forgot was anybody's guess.

Instead of stupidly asking about what it was Dean said, “Yeah it really does help a lot. I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, how rude of me, I’m Abigail Hobbs. A pleasure to meet you Mr…”

“I’m Dean Winchester and that over there is my brother Sam,” Dean said quickly. Sam just stared at his brother in disbelief. He was fully intending to commit entirely to the names they had given themselves as agents, you could never be sure who was listening in, but Dean had just given their full names as if it was nothing.

“Well, it was great talking to you both. My father is hosting a dinner party in two days if you’d want to stop by, he has a few books on the ripper if you would be inclined to check them out. There might be more information in the books that you could be missing from the photos alone.” Abigail said with an air of elegance and tone that sounded like she knew they would readily agree.

Sam was just about to turn her offer down, they really didn’t need to go into some stranger’s house just for the slight possibility of more evidence. Even if they lived out their lives hunting monsters, that could be potentially very dangerous. Before he could do so though Dean answered for them, “That'd be amazing, will you be needing my number?”

“That would certainly make things easier,” Abigail pulled out her phone and handed it to Dean for him to punch in his number, “I’ll be sure to text you the address. Be sure to wear something nice.” and with that, she strutted out the door.

Sam could not believe his eyes and ears. Had his brother really just done that? He knew Dean would do a lot of things to get information on a lead and he had made a lot of bad decisions, okay they both had their moments, but this was almost a new level of bad decisions, “You can’t possibly be serious.”

“Of course I am, we’ve gone into strangers’ homes all the time. What makes this one so different? It's not like we’ve killed every monster we had a run-in with so far, if they try something we can easily take them down.” Dean said before taking a bite of his burger.

“How can you possibly know that? You’ve never met these people in your life, you have no idea what they are capable of.” Sam argued.

“I just do. We’re going over there, I already told Abigail we would and she has my number. It would be rude not to show. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?”

“You are a fool if you think I would let you go in there alone,” Sam shook his head, “For the record, I think this has got to be in the top three most stupid decisions you’ve ever made. If anything, anything at all goes wrong don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dean flashed a toothy smile, “You won’t regret this.”

“I really hope I don't,” Sam said seriously. He really was worried for his brother. This was not a good idea, Sam could feel it. Dean was probably just being stupid because some college student girl had asked. If it wasn’t for their mortality rates maybe Sam would be more willing. Of course, they had always found a way back in the end, but you can never be sure when death would tighten the line and if worse came to worse he just hoped they would both be relaxing in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really pushed this story out so that this chapter was on time and i dont know how i feel about it
> 
> now, this is really just a filler chapter and if you did skip over it i really dont think you would miss anything important

Today was the start of Yule and to say Abigail was excited would be an understatement. Yule was her all-time favorite holiday and she looked forward to it every year. She loved everything about it from the gathering of supplies for the log near the beginning of the year to burning it at the end. It’s always such a peaceful time.

Abigail practically ran down the stairs, still in her cozy winter pajamas, once she heard her dads were awake for the day. Every year on the first day of Yule, Abigail and Hannibal would make their annual spiced hot chocolate. She would kill to have it all the time, but that wouldn’t make it as special and plus the fact that Hannibal was pretty adamant about any kind of hot chocolate only being allowed during the cold months.

As expected when Abigail turned the corner, her father was already at the stove working on something for breakfast while her dad sat at the bar, content to just watch his husband cook. Disregarding what was actually cooking in the pan it almost looked like a scene from a movie. A nice relaxing Yule morning, there was nothing quite like this.

“Good morning!” Abigail cheered from her spot in the doorway.

Both Will and Hannibal turned to look at her at once, Hannibal quickly turning back to the stove to make sure nothing was burning before simultaneously greeting her with a good morning back. Will followed up with a smile, “Are you excited for today?”

“Oh yes of course! Do you guys have any plans for today?” Abigail took her seat next to her dad at the bar and almost five seconds later a plate full of meat and eggs was sat in front of her.

“Except for the usual ones?” Hannibal asked calmly, then allowing a small smile to grace his features added, “Absolutely none.”

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, often humming in delight at how good it tasted. Abigail was sure that if the dogs were allowed in the kitchen that all they would be doing is begging right now. It was a good thing they weren’t, otherwise, they may end up getting just a tiny bit overweight. But she wasn’t sure if her dad would even let it get to that point, he would probably be sure the dogs were only getting what was strictly necessary and not a crumb more.

“I hope you don’t mind, there were these two men at the diner yesterday that were investigating the ripper. If I remember correctly their names are... Dean and Sam Winchester I think, but I invited them over for the dinner tomorrow.” Abigail hoped they wouldn’t be mad at her for inviting random people without their permission, but she knew her dads loved to parade around under the noses of people investigating them.

Will and Hannibal shared a knowing look and smiled before Hannibal said, “It’s no problem at all, I’ll just make sure I have enough food.”

With that Will collected their empty plates and went to wash them in the sink. Because Hannibal did all the cooking, Will decided that he could at least wash the dishes, even though they had a perfectly good dishwasher. Hannibal started taking down pots from the cabinets and Abigail took that as time to gather all the needed ingredients. Abigail strode around the kitchen grabbing milk, cocoa powder, sugar, cinnamon, ginger, vanilla, nutmeg, salt, and cream. It was probably less sophisticated than Hannibal would like but he relented for Abigail’s sake.

It would only take up to 20 minutes to make it and if they wanted to, which they usually did, they would make an extra batch to put in the fridge for later. Yule would never be the same without it. As usual, Will measured out each ingredient before handing it over to either Hannibal or Abigail to put in the pot. The burner was set to low heat and soon enough they were finished.

The completed hot chocolate was poured into mugs with Christmas trees on them and Abigail set about putting the finishing touches on each cup. Adding cream on top, drizzled with ground cinnamon, and placing a stick of cinnamon through it all. She pulled out a tray to put the mugs on and led them to the living room. Everyone grabbed their respective mug and took a sip.

Will with a small bit of cream on his upper lip said delightfully, “Sometimes I forget just how good this is.”

Hannibal, ever the charmer, leaned over to kiss it off of him, “Indeed, well done Abigail.”

Abigail rolled her eyes at her parents' display of affection but beamed at the praise, “Thank you, it's probably my favorite thing to do this time of year besides decorating the Yule log.”

“Speaking of which, would you like to do that now?” Hannibal asked. They almost always seemed to have decorated the Yule log at different times of the day. As long as it was on the day Yule started the time didn’t seem to matter. And almost every other kind of decoration was up for the holidays, the tree sat in the corner of the living room with way too many presents under it, candles wrapped in evergreen leaves sat on every surface they could find, wreaths hung off the main doors and garlands full of nuts and berries wrapped around countertops.

“That would be wonderful,” Abigail said as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Will stood up, “I’ll go get the materials.” Hannibal stood up to give him a quick kiss before he left the room. Hannibal and Abigail sat in comfortable silence until Will came back, both watching the snowfall out the window and savoring sips of hot chocolate.

Less than two minutes later Will came back into the room with a small box in one hand and a 14” pine log in the other. Abigail cleared off a bit more from the coffee table, making sure there was enough room for them all to work. Will carefully set down the log and started to pull out everything from the box.

As soon as everything was laid out Abigail got an idea, “Can I put on some Christmas music?”

Will let out a small chortle, “Of course sweetheart.” Abigail eagerly took out her phone and pulled up a playlist of some classical Christmas music she knew Hannibal wouldn’t mind. Once her phone was connected to the speakers, Monteverdi: Vespro della Beata Vergine surrounded them in a joyful bubble.

Abigail began by grabbing the red ribbon and wrapping it loosely around the log. Will and Hannibal got busy making small bundles of cuttings of mistletoe, holly, ivy, and pine needles to stick under the ribbon. Hannibal pulled out three black feathers, one for each of them, from his coat pocket and carefully placed them among the bundles and ribbon. Reaching out for the glue Abigail started attaching berries to the log with her parents doing the same with pine cones and cinnamon sticks.

“Should we put candles on it as well?” Will slightly tilted his head as he wondered out loud.

Hannibal studied the current state of the log, “If you can find space for them I don't see why not.”

“Do you know where we put the small white ones?”

“They should be in the shed, I’ll go with you. Abigail if you want to you can pick out a movie for us to watch when we get back, it shouldn’t take us long.” Hannibal stood up and reached his hand out for Will who took it gratefully.

“Alright, any preferences?”

Hannibal thought for a moment before saying, “Just none of those new ones I keep hearing about. According to critics, they’ve gotten distasteful and I would rather enjoy the movie I’m watching.”

“Of course your highness,” Abigail got up to bow to her father causing Will to let out a hearty laugh. When she looked back up she saw a look of insult on Hannibal’s face, though she could tell it was half-hearted and he was really just as amused as Will.

When they left Abigail picked out The Polar Express, one of Will’s all-time favorites, and The Nightmare Before Christmas, a family favorite. Once they both came back with the candles they decided on The Polar Express first and all cuddled up on the couch. Multiple blankets surrounded them like a fort and Hannibal made sure to move the hot chocolate to where they could reach without getting up. The next few hours consisted of picking out movies and decided which order to watch them in.

Halfway through their marathon, they paused the movie to let Hannibal make them lunch. And about two movies later they finally stopped for the day when they noticed how much snow they had gotten. Deciding it would be a great time to go outside, everyone went to get appropriately changed.

Three inches of snow coated the ground and more was still falling from the sky. It was late afternoon and the sun cast everything in a golden light. Winston trotted with Will while Jack, Max, and Harley chased after one another getting show all over themselves. After a few minutes, Buster and Ellie had retreated back inside.

Once the sun started to set they prayed. Their voices falling in perfect harmony,

“The longest night has come once more,

the sun has set, and darkness fallen.

The trees are bare, the earth asleep,

and the skies are cold and black.

Yet tonight we rejoice, in this longest night,

embracing the darkness that enfolds us.

We welcome the night and all that it holds,

as the light of the stars shines down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont know how i feel about the prayer at the end to be honest but i'm keeping it in anyways


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had gotten a text from Abigail not long after she left. For some reason, the address looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. The information was just out of reach. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he forgot about it. He figured if it didn't come to him already then it must not be important and it would be best to not sit on it. There were more important things that needed his attention. Like what to wear.

Abigail had said to wear something nice and even texted it to him once more in case he forgot, which made him think dressing nice was a pretty big deal to them. He didn’t have anything nice to wear besides the cheap suits they wore the other day and he was half convinced those wouldn’t even be nice enough. Sam was already planning on wearing his, telling his brother not to overthink it and that they couldn’t even afford a nicer suit if they wanted to. Still, Dean wasn’t fully convinced, but after a couple more minutes of worrying about it, he realized Sam was correct. Instead, he gathered some money and headed to the dry cleaners.

If he couldn’t have a nice suit the best he could do was make his suit look the nicest it could.

It was now an hour before when they were said to arrive. Both Sam and Dean were happy to be finally getting a home-cooked meal, no matter how much Dean liked greasy food he had to admit that it was time for a change. They were currently sitting down and watching TV, deciding they could wait another ten minutes before they had to get dressed.

On the TV was just some random soap opera that neither were paying much attention to, it was more so background noise for their thoughts. Sam was on his phone, most likely keeping track of the time, Dean just stared off into space wondering about what they were going to have for dinner and how many people would be there. Abigail has said it would be a party and party meant lots of people. Although from what she said about making sure to wear something nice, he was sure it wasn’t the normal types of parties he was used to.

Time seemed as if it had barely passed before Sam was getting up and heading to the bathroom to change. Dean got up and made his way towards the closet, opening it up and pulling out the dry cleaning bag with his suit inside. The suit honestly didn’t look that much different from what he could tell. It definitely had fewer wrinkles though so that was a plus. Placing the suit still inside the bag on the closet handle, Dean waited until Sam was done so he could start.

Once in the bathroom Dean made sure to actually use it, he was always worried about using a stranger’s bathroom. After he was done he quickly put on his suit and checked himself out in the mirror. After running a hand through his hair he called it good enough and walked back out.

Sam pulled up the address on a GPS and checked to see that they had everything in their car in case of an emergency while Dean looked over the hotel room to see if there was anything that they needed to bring along. Finding nothing important laying around he snatched up his keys and made his way to the car.

After a few minutes of navigating the winding streets, they made it to the location 10 minutes later than when they were supposed to arrive, classic rock was still playing through the speakers although quieter than usual. They may have taken a few wrong turns but they ended up making it on time. Multiple fancy cars were parked in the driveway, only a few out on the street. Dean could tell they were all expensive newer models.

The house itself was huge, not bigger than the bunker but definitely bigger than what he was expecting. Everything just seemed to scream ‘rich’ and Dean wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes. The house had two stories, three if you count the attic. Black siding covered the house and large floor-to-ceiling windows located the living and dining room. If it wasn’t for the few Christmas lights wrapping around the roof and porch, Dean might think it to be right out of The Addams Family.

Quick to get out of the cold they both rushed to the front door and knocked, maybe a bit louder than necessary, but they didn’t mind. Though it had only been a few seconds it felt like entirely too long until the door opened. Abigail stood in the doorway wearing a black off-the-shoulder dress that reached her knees, her hair curled just a tiny bit.

“I’m glad you guys could make it. Come on in, you must be freezing out there.” Abigail opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let them in.

The inside was so much more elegant than either were thinking. A feeling of sophistication hung in the air like a perfume. It was a long, wide hallway with about five archways leading into different rooms and a staircase right in the middle, oil painting and sculptures were placed almost everywhere. The many Christmas decorations seemed to actually add to the elegance instead of taking away as people would think.

“Thank you for inviting us, your house is so nice,” Sam said once he was finished taking it all in.

“Of course, it was the least I could do. And thank you, father would allow nothing but the best.” Abigail closed the door behind them and Dean thought that it was weird that most kids would say the word father with distaste, mostly preferring other ones to take its place, but Abigail said it from a place of love. If he was any younger he might have been a little jealous. “Come, this way,” Abigail started walking down the hall, “There are a few more people here as you could probably tell from the number of cars outside. They just consist of my parents' friends and work acquaintances, though they might ask you a lot of questions, you don't have to answer any if you don't want to.”

Dean nodded in understanding as he took in more of the house's decor, “duly noted.”

As they turned the corner into what he thought to be some sort of lounge he froze, from beside him he could feel Sam do the same. There in the middle of the room stood no other than Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. Both had an arm around the other and were dressed to the nines in fancy suits. Dean wasn’t sure that he was their monster but he was suddenly very grateful for the gun hidden by his suit jacket.

He was really hoping they wouldn’t be spotted and went to turn away, pulling Sam with him. They stepped back into the hallway, “What the hell do we do now?”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know Dean, with Abigail knowing our real names this could be bad.”

“I know, I know. It’s not like we can just avoid him, he’s our main suspect for god's sake. Getting more evidence has to be our top priority, we can figure something out about the names.”

“We could always tell them we’re undercover,” Sam perked up.

Dean was getting ready to respond when he saw someone standing in the archway behind Sam. speak of the devil. “Agents, I was beginning to wonder when you’d show up,” Hannibal spoke smugly.

Sam suddenly turned around to face the man, but he spoke calmly, “Ended up taking a few wrong turns.”

“Well it's certainly a pleasure to have you here with us and now that you are we can begin dinner,” Hannibal clasped his hands behind his back. He turned back into the lounge probably gathering up the rest of the guests.

“Okay, during dinner I’ll ask where the restroom is and see if I can find anything. You keep an eye on Mr. fancy pants.” Dean whispered to Sam who nodded in confirmation.

This time the person who came out of the lounge was Will Graham. He had his eyes locked in front of him as he led everyone else to the dining room. Everyone following seemed as dressed up as Hannibal and Will were, with fancy suits and even fancier dresses. The people kept chatting amongst themselves, they hardly seemed to need the escort to be told where to go. They kept following nonetheless.

Sam and Dean slipped into the tail end of the crowd. Scanning over the faces Dean could see people from a lot of different ethnic backgrounds ranging in age. Abigail was definitely the youngest here and a lady with grey hair near the front seemed to be the oldest. Luckily no one tried to come up and talk to them.

Walking into the dining room was like stepping into the beast's lair. It felt bigger than any room they’ve been in since. There were more decorations than anywhere else, a bunch of leaves and nature with bones placed neatly into creative designs. However, the only things besides plates on the huge table were multiple candles and a log right in the center. The log had a bunch of junk covering it but what stood out most were the three black feathers. Dean didn’t risk pointing it out to Sam, figuring it would draw attention and that he had already noticed.

“If everyone could please get seated, the food will be out soon.” and with that Will went off to help with whatever. Everyone took their seat pretty quickly leaving five open spots near the head of the table. Dean and Sam took their spots farthest away from the head across from each other.

“I haven’t seen you here before, how do you know Dr. Lecter?” a woman from beside Dean spoke. Dean turned to look at her. She looked to be in her late fifties, had black hair cut into a short bob with bangs, and was wearing a draping red dress.

“Well, we met through work, but I don’t really know him that well yet,” Dean answered which was truthful enough.

“That’s too bad, he’s a lovely person once you get to know him. What's your name dear?”

Deciding to continue with the undercover idea Sam told him earlier Dean went with his actual name, “Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester, I’m Mrs. Komeda.” Mrs. Komeda stuck her hand out for a handshake which Dean took welcomingly. Nearly a full second later, people dressed in some sort of waiter outfit came through the door each carrying a tray full of food. Everything looked and smelled amazing, the different smells of sauce and meat alike danced about the room.

Along with them came Abigail, Will, and Hannibal. Will took his seat next to Dean while Abigail sat next to Sam. Hannibal stayed standing at the head of the table, looking out and observing as people took in the sight of food. People had started to clap which really made Dean confused, he wasn’t sure why they would be doing that. Instead of clapping, Dean just looked up at Hannibal.

A few moments later and every tray was placed precisely on the table. Hannibal took the time to say, “Before we begin you must all be warned. Nothing here is vegetarian, bon appétit.”

Everyone instantly started to dig in, grabbing a little bit off of each tray. Dean wasn’t sure he knew half the dishes on the table, he probably didn’t know any, to be honest, but he reached for whatever was closest and put a couple on his plate. When he finally took a bite he was surprised at just how good it was. He knew it had smelled amazing, but this was something else entirely. Everything in the dish complemented each other beautifully and he couldn’t help but hum in delight.

After a few more bites and sips from the wine glass Dean turned to Will and asked, “Where is your restroom?”

Will swallowed down a bite from his own plate before saying, “Down the hall to the left, first door on the right.”

“Thanks.” and before anyone could say anything else he was out into the hall. He turned to the left as Will had said, but he opened every door along the way. All he had to do was find some kind of evidence, anything to prove they had the right guy.

At the second door, he stumbled upon what looked to be a study. Tall bookcases that reached the ceiling were packed full of books, a fireplace sat on the right side of the wall and in front of it was a small couch. On the other side was a big wooden desk with stacks of paper placed neatly near the corners, a padded black office chair stood behind. Decorative rugs were on both sides. Where there weren’t bookcases there was even more artwork, sketches of lakes, rivers, and forests hung from the walls and a few small sculptures of different animals were on side tables.

Taking a look around Dean couldn’t see anyone around and stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. If someone was to come in he would be able to hear them open the door. If someone came in he wasn’t sure if he could use the excuse of not being able to find the bathroom, but he could think of something depending on who it was.

Wasting no time he made his way towards the desk, picking up the nearest stack of papers to look through. The papers seemed to be his own sketches, Dean could tell most of them whereof Will but there were some of Abigail and the land around the house. Nothing of importance though so he moved on to the drawers. Inside the top right drawer were more papers, this time for his work, copies of insurance, records, and reports. He couldn’t find any with the name of Max Fritz. Looking into the other drawers they were filled with regular office supplies like pencils and staplers and even more useless paperwork.

Closing all the drawers Dean’s eyes scanned around the room. On a nearby side table was another stack of papers. They looked to be more sketches and Dean couldn’t help but think that Dr. Lecter had a knack for the arts. Upon further inspection, he saw that beneath a few sketches of the woods was something that looked to be a far more detailed picture of the one he saw in the book about the ravenstag. He picked it up to get a better look, not exactly believing it. He knew he was their main suspect, but this basically confirmed it. Looking past the picture in his hands, just below where it used to be, was a sketch of the most recent ripper kill. Dean spent enough minutes looking over the crime scene photos that he knew exactly what it was instantly. It was disturbing.

“Are you a fan of Homer, Mr. Winchester?” surprising him, Dean pulled out his gun and spun around to face who had talked. He raised the gun to look down the barrel at none other than Will Graham. Will stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and a glass of whiskey in hand. “My husband just can’t seem to get enough of him.”

“You know what he is,” Dean breathed out.

“Serial killer, cannibal or ravenstag?” Will said gently as he pushed himself away from the doorframe. He pulled the door closed with him and Dean could hear the soft click from the lock closing. Adrenaline was pumping through his system, but he couldn’t allow it to take over. He would have to stay calm and work through this, otherwise, things could easily turn in the other direction.

Dean’s eyes darted from bookcase to desk to fireplace trying to find anything that could help him out. With all the people still inside the house, using the gun would have to be a last resort. He didn’t like evolving innocent people, the less they knew the better off they would be.

“I must say, pretending to be FBI agents in front of people who work for them is quite the ballsy move.” Will chuckled and stepped farther into the room, never leaving a clear path to the door. He realized that the only ways to get out were through the window or through Will Graham. Keeping his gun trained on Will he started taking slow, deliberate steps towards the window. Dean couldn’t help but worry about Sam, he hoped his brother was smart enough to stay within the group.

“I’d worry more about myself if I were you,” Will placed his empty glass on the desk, “Your brother’s in good hands.”

“If you don't mind me asking,” Dean said sarcastically, “How the hell do you know our names?”

Will rolled his eyes, “Well maybe if you actually thought before you spoke. I swear I’ve met a handful of stupid hunters but you, you take the cake. Not that it mattered really, either way, we can’t have you giving away our secret now can we.”

Dean blinked and suddenly a pair of black antlers crowned the top of Will’s head then he blinked again and they were gone. He thought he must have hallucinated, all this talk about ravenstags was getting to him.

Without a second thought, Will was charging at Dean. He stumbled out of the way in the nick of time. Going over the couch with a grunt. Will vaulted over and Dean jumped for the fire poker. Turning around, Dean stabbed him in the arm. Will clutched the wound. The smell of rusted iron and sweat stung his nose.

Will swept his leg out and Dean fell back. Gasping for breath Dean scrambled to get up. Will pushed him back down and climbed over him. Using his good arm he started to strangle Dean. With Dean having the wind knocked out of him and Will pressing down on his windpipes it wasn’t long before his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pretend the walls are thick or the dinner was loud i really don't know. i wasn't sure how to write the so called fight and its not that good but I felt like it would be cheap to not have one at all so I wanted to at least put a little one in there no matter how bad it may be


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been two days since Sam and Dean died and about four since the commotion in the Lecter household. Their bodies were found just off a trail in the woods. Held up by nearly invisible string, both men kneeling in the cold clutching at the guts spilling from their bodies. The brains from both of them missing. When Hannibal and Will got the call from Jack they both decided to not go, opting for a day with their family. Enjoying a relaxing day at home. It being the day after Christmas, they deserved it. Still, no one thought them to be killers or if they did, Castiel couldn’t tell and he honestly didn’t care. All he cared about was here with him, and he couldn’t ask for more.

Sam and Dean are now in heaven, which surprised Dean for some reason. And Castiel has got to say, this is probably the happiest he’s seen them in a long time.

Dean was worried at first, complaining about ‘who’s gonna kill all those sons a bitches now’ and ‘those assholes are going to continue killing more people and not a single person suspects them’. Sam handled it a lot better, arguing how it was ‘out of their hands now’. For how many times they’ve died and come back, he was honestly surprised at how quickly they gave up.

No matter how many hunters they met in their lifetime, they seemed to think that they and they alone could hunt and kill the monsters. There's got to be at least a thousand hunters in America alone.

Right now Dean was washing the Impala in the front yard of his house. The house was a simple one story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms and a nice garden full of flowers that seemed to need no upkeep. Sam was currently reading a book in his two-story house not that far away. Castiel watched over Dean from the porch, a few bees buzzing around him.

“Say Cas, don’t you have more important things to do besides watch me wash a car that doesn’t even get dirty?” Dean teased.

To be honest Castiel really didn’t have anything better to do. The garrison didn’t need him for anything so he was free to do as he pleased. “No,” he answered honestly.

“Alrighty, well after this I was thinking of heading over to see Ellen, Jo, and Ash if you’d want to tag along.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been pondering this end chapter for maybe a week or two now but writers block is being a bitch. no matter how much i dont like it i can say its better then the actual supernatural final

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hannibal likes to make his own artwork out of who he kills and I was going to do that, but I looked up paintings for inspiration and came across that one and I couldn't resist so I used it


End file.
